Splashy
not the best name. may change it, but i still wanted to make a page for this guy. a christmas gift from arrow. image below is by arrow. please don't steal them or i'll be upset he / it • gamer / bringer of good vibes • bi • ice / rain / sky a nice and respecting being who has major tendencies to put others before themself. they're a bean drago but they have low self-esteem with tendencies to find themself a wuss. cowardly, they're not very brave in themself and while they do support their friends, they don't have the confidence to stand up for anyone, not even themself. introduction you've climbed a narrow dirt path up the cliffsides of the sky kingdom for hours now and you feel it, deep inside that you're close to what you've been looking for. there it is, standing before you near the edge of an outcropping protruding from the mountain's side. its eyes glow in the sunset's lighting and a friendly smile spreads across its snout. "hiya! you've come to see the sunset, yes?" it asks with a certain friendliness in the tone of its voice. quietly, with your head hung low, you stalk over to it, your eyes falling upon the sun, making its slow descend downward, slowly getting eaten by the mountains silhouetted in the horizon. there is silence between the two of you, but you feel a strange comfort coming off of this dragon next to you. you can't help but feel,,, warmth? happiness? safety? you don't really know for sure. but it's coming from it, the dragon beside you. "pardon me for asking," you begin. "who are you? what's your name? i believe... i believe you were the reason i've come all this way." you kinda blurt it all out at once. it doesn't answer for a long while, considering the questions as hand and it put on what you consider a thinking face. its face scrunched up like a pug's and its eyes deeply concentrated. "i'm just your average traveler, spreading good vibes throughout this world, although not many tend to ask questions like this, ha, ha! usually they just ignore me! ha, ha." it paused again, processing, remembering the other questions you asked it. "oh!" it exclaimed, snapping its talons together. "and my name is splashy! but please call me splash, it's way easier to remember." that was promptly the end of your conversation with this strange dragon named splashy. appearance as you stand with it, you consider its appearance, although you can't make out all the details, you do see bright cyan scales rippling down its body. that color can be seen perfectly clear in the dusky sky. but something that catches your eyes in the coming darkness in its eyes, for they seem to glow. coming out in a luminous yellow coloration so it seems, that is, in the color of its pupils and additionally, a ring around its irises. yet it's not just bright cyan that flows across its body, but also purple of a deeper hue going briefly down its neck. however it's mostly found upon its ears and the back of its head. it took only a few moments to notice how many colors are in its hue, upon its snake-like scales. cyan is complimented by different colorations, purple, pink, light navy, yellow and orange from what you can see. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets